haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Gears (Episode)
|Haguruma}} is the tenth episode of Haikyū!! Second Season, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on December 5, 2015. The opening theme of this episode is "I'm a Believer" by SPYAIR and the ending theme is "Climber" by Galileo Galilei. Overview For the last practice match of the training camp, Karasuno is against Fukurōdani again. This time, they have somewhat polished their moves to the point where they are able to gain points and become neck-to-neck in the scores. Takeda likens their mastering of the new skills and executing them to gain points as cogs working together. Their ability to have improved so much in a week and catch up with their team in terms of points causes Bokuto to fall in a dejected mode. Plot Out at a bar, the team coaches are shown sharing drinks while Takeda and Ukai go over how the training camp has been for the Karasuno team, with the boys only having been able to win three games and losing the rest. Ukai goes over how he had believed that Hinata and Kageyema's original quick attack might have been in its ultimate form until the game against Aobajohsai and how the team had been able to capitalize and eventually block it. Ukai admits that having seen the quick being blocked is what eventually made them realize that they needed to try new things. Takeda agrees and compares the team and their new attacks to cogs in a machine; alone they are not able to stand up to a powerhouse but together they stand a great chance of being successful. Coach Nekomata interrupts by telling Takeda that he shouldn't expect an easy win against Nekoma. While Takeda insists that going against Nekoma would not be an easy feat he does plan for Karasuno to win; a challenge Nekomata eagerly accepts. Before their final game of the training camp, Daichi encourages the team to give it their all and that they should be able to take at least one winning game against Fukurōdani. Hinata looks over to the Fukurōdani team and silently declares that he will prove that he has learned from the training camp. The game begins with Asahi serving first. Fukurōdani's libero, Komi, receives. As Akaashi is getting ready to set the ball to Bokuto, Tsukishima warns Kageyama to be prepared for Bokuto's line shot; warning him that Bokuto would be able to get through even the smallest of gaps if possible. They are able to successfully block Bokuto's spike but the power behind it causes the ball to fall out of bounce, earning a point for Fukurōdani. The next rally, Asahi spikes a ball that becomes out of control for Fukurōdani after it is received. To everyone's surprise, Akaashi is able to set it to Onaga for a clean quick attack. After Bokuto has now moved to the front, Kageyema, Tsukishima and Asahi attempt to block when Bokuto moves to spike. Despite their attempt, Bokuto catches them off guard when he perfectly executes a sharp cut shot. Although surprised at how Bokuto was able to easily perform such a difficult move, Takeda and Ukai notice how everyone seems to be inspired by Bokuto; claiming that Bokuto is most likely the kind of player who is able to boost the morale of both his friends and enemies. As Hinata is switched in, he has a flashback of the previous night when Bokuto is teaching him the special attack. Although Akaashi is able to tell that Bokuto is being over the top in explaining the attack, Hinata eagerly listens as Bokuto explains the attack is not one to be used to escape an enemy. He tells Hinata that the move is all about the perfect timing, set and stance. He tells Hinata that he should make everyone, even himself, believe that he's going to perform a powerful spike. Back in the game, Kageyama sets to Hinata. Akaashi and Washio move to block and, following Bokuto's words of making everyone believe he's going to smash the ball down in their faces, performs the feint shot; shocking everyone, including Bokuto. After the ball lands, Hinata has another flashback of how Bokuto describes the feeling the feint shot gives the spiker in how he can look down at the receivers who barely miss saving the ball and stare up at him in confusion; saying this feeling is the best. Bokuto is incredibly shocked that Hinata used the feint until Akaashi reminds him that he is the one who taught it to Hinata, earning him the annoyance of the rest of the Fukurōdani team. Kageyama himself is utterly surprised at Hinata pulling off the feint and asks if he is alright from 'using his head'. Bokuto declares that they should not allow Karasuno to score anymore points and how he will not be beaten by Hinata. The game continues and Takeda notices how the boys seem to be performing even better than normal. Kageyama performs a setter dump and Ukai notes how Kageyama seems to be in a state of focus, like the calm before a storm. After Tsukishima serves, Kageyama notices how he and the team seem to be in top form. He notices how he is moving even better and is able to see the movements of those around him. He also sees how Hinata is playing well and not making any unnecessary moves. At this point, Kageyama believes that maybe they can perform the new quick attack but is still uncertain and is afraid of breaking the concentration the team currently has. As Kageyama decides the move can be saved for then they have a bigger lead, he feels Hinata's presence question if they will be doing the new quick. After a short flashback of the training he had done during the camp, Kageyama performs the new set. The ball flies directly to Hinata and briefly pauses in the air right before him; allowing Hinata to perfectly land the spike before any of the Fukurōdani players can react. After a silent moment, Hinata and Kageyama shout in surprise at their success before Kageyama begins to remark how Hinata should have given him a signal to do the quick and the two begin to bicker. Bokuto muses how the two finally performed the quick before Akaashi points out this one was different from the original. Takeda states the first gear is now in motion. The Karasuno team celebrates at the new quick being a success. Bokuto asks Akaashi if they would be able to try the same thing but Akaashi does not think it may be possible; stating that Hinata seems to be able to hit the ball naturally and that it may be out of his skill set to make the ball hang in the air like Kageyama did. Now over his inital surprise, Kageyama feels like Hinata baited him into using the quick. He receives praise from Hinata at how he was able to make the ball hang in the air, calling Kageyama amazing. Much to Kageyama's unease as noted by Asahi, Tanaka and Daichi. Yachi becomes the most excited that Hinata and Kageyama were able to perform the new quick, saying that, since their fight three weeks earlier, they had both given it their all to make it work and are now partners again. Now pumped up, both Karasuno and Fukurōdani get ready to continue the game. On the sideline, Kuroo listens at how Kenma is surprised by how Hinata always seems to have some kind of surprise ready. Kuroo questions if Kenma would be more motivated if Hinata was on their team but Kenma says that he couldn't possibly be on the same team as Hinata; saying that Hinata is the type of player who would always be improving and Kenma would not be able to keep up with him. Kuroo muses how Kenma always seems to have an excited look when he watches Hinata play but Kenma naturally argues that he does not make such an expression. Before the game continues, Takeda asks Ukai to explain how the new quick works as he was not able to tell the difference right away. After Ukai explains how the new attack works and gives Hinata more attack options, he declares he has to have his grandfather, Ikkei Ukai, attend the next tournament in order to see the new quick in action. The game resumes and Kageyama attempts the new quick again only for it to fall short, much to his anger. Hinata tries to encourage him only to have to hold Kageyama back when his anger focuses on him. Asahi muses how something new may not work so smoothly right away before the upperclassmen decide to try their new attacks as well. Nishinoya attempts the jump set and is able to send the ball to Asahi. The ball is sent out and Nishinoya blames himself, saying the set was too low. Though Asahi tries to tell him otherwise, Nishinoya tells him he must let him know if the set is not good. Next, the team executes the synchronized attack at first tempo and Tanaka lands a spike. Tanaka is so overjoyed that he stumbles over his words at how good it feels to have successfully landed a spike after several failed attempts during the training camp. Asahi next does a jump serve and lands a service ace when Sarukui is unable to receive. After Tsukishima is able to get a one touch on Bokuto's spike, Nishinoya does another jump set after Kageyama makes the first touch and Daichi lands a spike. The Karasuno team is elated that their new attacks are working and the other teams are noticing this as well. A time-out is called with the score being tied, much to Karasuno's enjoyment. Ukai warns them that they shouldn't celebrate too early while Takeda praises them for making their new attacks work. Ukai then advises them to keep trying to block Bokuto in the belief that it will lower the motivation of the Fukurōdani team. Akaashi is trying to motivate his team by saying they need to keep as calm as possible and try not to be taken in by Karasuno's new attack methods. He questions if Bokuto is listening to which Bokuto says he is but angrily stomps off and back onto the court. When Nishinoya is unable to receive a spike, Bokuto is next to serve. Akaashi notices how Bokuto is becoming frustrated and tries to advise him to be calm only for Bokuto to angrily shout that he is calm. The Fukurōdani team and coaches become concerned when they notice how Bokuto is getting too fired up. Bokuto misses his jump serve and berates himself while the others ask if he wants to take a break to cool down. With the score now tied, Daichi informs Tanaka of how Bokuto is able to make shots from anywhere and should try to aim for him to keep him in check. Tanaka serves but the ball veers too closely to the corner. Bokuto saves the ball and demands for the last hit. Before setting the ball, in the time of 0.5 seconds, Akaashi quickly ponders what the outcome will be if he does or does not set to Bokuto. Bokuto will either A) land the ball like normal, B) he will miss/get blocked and get his spirit crushed or C) he does not get a set at all and becomes annoyingly pouty. Akaashi decides to send the ball to Bokuto but Bokuto is stopped by a triple block. He requests the last hit from Akaashi again but ultimately hits the net in a missed spike. Karasuno celebrates this and they are now in the lead for the first time against Fukurōdani. On the court, the Fukurōdani team prepares themselves for what they know is coming. Now in 'sad mode', Bokuto orders Akaashi not to the send the ball to him anymore and, much to his surprise, Akaashi agrees. Noticing that Bokuto is off his game, Daichi encourages the team to give it their all to win the game. Kageyama informs Hinata that he will send him the new falling set. Hinata agrees and firmly believes that Karasuno will finally beat Fukurōdani. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Asahi Azumane * Chikara Ennoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kiyoko Shimizu * Hitoka Yachi * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Tatsuki Washio * Wataru Onaga * Haruki Komi * Yamato Sarukui * Akinori Konoha * Kaori Suzumeda * Yukie Shirofuku * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kenma Kozume * Yasufumi Nekomata * Manabu Naoi * Lev Haiba * Nobuyuki Kai * Shōhei Fukunaga * Taketora Yamamoto * Sō Inuoka * Yūki Shibayama * Tōru Oikawa (flashback only) * Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback only) * Shinji Watari (flashback only) * Hajime Iwaizumi (flashback only) * Issei Matsukawa (flashback only) * Akira Kunimi (flashback only) * Takahiro Hanamaki (flashback only) Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Errors *When Hinata successfully lands the new quick attack, the anime shows the score to be 9-9. The manga shows the score to be 10-9 with Fukurōdani in the lead. Differences Between Anime and Manga *The manga shows Hinata using the feint attack before Takeda speaks of how Bokuto is an inspiration to both teammates and opponents. The anime shows Hinata using the feint right after this. *In the manga, Ukai and Kageyama notice that Hinata is beginning his run early and looking like he wants to try the new quick. In the anime, Kageyama is the only one to notice and not until he is about to receive the ball. *The manga shows Ukai having a towel around his neck. It is absent in the anime. *When Tsukishima is warning Kageyama of Bokuto's straight shot, Tanaka can be seen trying to block with them. In the episode, it was only Tsukishima and Kageyama. *Immediately after Tsukishima, Kageyama and Tanaka tried to block Bokuto, Hinata is shown rotating in and having a flashback of Bokuto explaining the feint shot. This was changed in the episode as he does not rotate in and have the flashback until after Takeda mentions how Bokuto inspires others. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Tokyo Expedition Arc Category:Article stubs